Divergent No War
by BookGuru101
Summary: 'I dare you to...' First Fanfic ever! Typical no-war story, with Candor or Dauntless, new initiates... but with major twist I'm planning! Ships: Fourtris, Urlene, Willstina and Sheke. Characters may be OOC. Disclaimed!
1. Rankings

**A/N You're classic no war story, but please read! DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except characters I made up. All rights to Veronica Roth! **

**Christina, Uriah, Shauna and their group of friends still don't know about Fourtris**

Tris's POV

"Congrats, Tris!" People I don't even know tell me. Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn to face electrifying dark blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you," Tobias says "Uri's having a party now, wanna come?" he asks

"Sure,"

"Oh, and by the way, where layers!" he added, winking and walking away. I just stand there, confused.

"Come on Trissy-Poo, you're getting a makeover!" Christina sing-songs as she skips to me. I groan and reluctantly follow her.

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE

I come back with a midnight blue pencil skirt, sparkly fish net tights, black leggings, floral camisole, a black blouse that shows my ravens, my abnegation tattoo and my dauntless one, black pumps, and lacy lingerie (Ugh!).

"Now put all that on." Christina instructs. I give her a look saying _Seriously?! That much?_

"For Candor and Dauntless, and 'cause your abnegation you don't know, but someone asks you a question if you pick Candor or you do a dare if you choose Dauntless," she says. "But if you don't answer the question or refuse to do the dare, you take off an article of clothing," I give her a look of understanding.

Now Christina does my makeup, and when she's done, I don't recognize the girl in the mirror. She has smokey eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner making her eyes pop. Concealer hides her imperfections, and a light blush creeps along her cheekbones. To top it off she has bright red lipstick for a badass look.

We go to Uri's and everyone is already there: Zeke and Shauna, Marlene and Uriah, Will, Tobias, Peter and Lynn.

Uriah decides to start "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks

"Dauntless," I say, causing an evil grin to appear on his face.

"I dare you to…" **A/N mini cliffie! Review and I'll post more!**


	2. C or D?

**A/N Got bored… so another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, it means a lot to me! Other people who read this, please review to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism accepted, so don't be afraid to tell me.**

**OH! And I'm thinking about removing Lynn from the story, what do you think? If Lynn is gone, Peter and Lynn's ship will be gone too, but Peter still exists (and he's still kinda nice). Review what you think of this, and majority wins! Let's pretend that Lynn isn't playing Candor or Dauntless, and you can tell me if you want her back.**

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE!**

Tris's POV

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Four!" Well, this is easy. They all look at me expectantly, thinking I would blush and refuse. But I just drag him into the closet, and he sets the timer on his phone for 6 minutes and 30 seconds. We start to full-on make out, but Tobias is still very gentle, because of my last fear. Then we hear the ding. We scramble around: Us both throwing our shirts on, patting our messed up hair, and trying (key word _tried_) to deflate our swollen lips. When they burst in they are very surprised at us because:

_1. Tobias does NOT make out with random initiates. _And _2. I DEFINITELY don't make out with random instructors. _Which brings them to _ THEY TOGETHER?! _

"Anyways… Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I say.

"Candor," she says

"PANSYCA" Uriah gets out before Christina gives him a look, and if looks could kill, poor Uri would be in hell!

"What's your most embarrassing secret?" I ask her. She blushes and looks down.

"Okay , my family and my best friend's family in Candor were having barbecue at a park with a pool. I was changing in my stall from my soaked clothes when my BFF's little bro decided to bust down the door. I stood there only in undergarments. He started snickering, and he ran outside. I chased him, enraged, forgetting I was only in underwear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me and my mom asked for an explanation. As usual, she sided with my friend's brother. So I figured I would be grounded, but instead I had to stay outside for the whole day! People kept staring at me when they walked around the park," she says.

By now, we're laughing our butts off.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

They would ask me about Tobias and I so "Dauntless"

"I dare you to answer the question: are you and Four a thing? If yes, how long?"

Darn it. She got me. "…Yeah…" I say slowly. "And since second stage of initiation, we didn't tell you or else people would think my rank would be because of us," I add. All the girls hug me, and Tobias gets pats on the back. So the secret is out.

**A/N Please, if you have any good truths or dares tell me in a review because I'm running out of ideas. Thanks for all the support!**


	3. fairies, unicorns

Tris POV

"Zeke, Pansycake or Dauntless?" I ask.

"You KNOW my answer," he shouts. I grin so wide it hurts.

"I dare you to dress up in a fairy costume, go to the Pit and run around screaming: I AM A WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" Zeke smiles. Uriah rushes to get the costume, pulls out a fairy costume and tosses it to Zeke. He throws it on, and we snicker at how ridiculous he looks. He pauses before heading out the door.

"Uriah, my bro, dare or dare? Dare, okay. I dare you to go to the Pit with me in a unicorn costume and sing: Pink fluffy URICORNS dancing on rainbows!" he says in triumph.

"But I didn't even choose!" Uriah whines.

"So you're backing down?" Zeke asks with fake shock.

"I, FOR ONE, AM **NOT** A PANSYCAKE!" he shrieks. "And dude, URICORN?! You're the BEST!" he exclaims. He puts on his costume and we follow them to the Pit.

They do their dare, and is it just a coincidence that Mrs. Pedrad was there too? She sees her sons, and drags them behind her muttering something like "Uriah, Zeke…Crazy… need therapy…" The Pedrad brothers give us help looks. We just snicker.

TIME LAPSE

A while later they come back, Uriah with a swollen jaw, Zeke a black eye. I give them a questioning look. "We had to beat up the therapist," they say. We laugh at the mental image the statement has given us. "Anyway, Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless," Tobias replies with no emotion on his face.

"I dare you to go zip-lining, you always said you didn't have them time, but now you do!" he exclaims. But Tobias still refuses and took off his shirt. "But why not?" Uriah whines. Tobias took a deep breath, and before he tells them,

"Are you sure about this, Tobias?" I ask with concern. He nods.

"They'll have to know someday," he replies. Then he turns to the whole group. "You see, one of my fears were heights…and it was caused by my dad…actually three out of four of my fears is caused by my dad…" Tobias says. Everyone is in shock, Until Christina interrupts.

"How?" she asks softly, her curiosity got better of her. Tobias seemed to be having a mental war, deciding whether or not to tell.

"That's a story for another time," he says, looking off in the distance. "Anyways, Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks, trying to break the tension that hung in the air.

"Dauntless," Marlene says.

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover," he says. Marlene shrugs and pulls Uriah in to the bathroom and handed him a bag of makeup. Minutes later they come back, and we burst out laughing at Marlene's new look. She has gold eye shadow all over her face, green eyebrows, a moustache and beard drawn by an eyeliner pencil and last of all, bright red lipstick all over her face. We let out a few chuckles and snickers.

"Will, C or D?" Marlene asks.

"Dare," he replied confidently.

"Wear one of Christina's bras under a dress, and flirt with the first person you see in the hall. Christina gives will the makeover, and he looks terrible when he comes out. We all laugh evilly. Will opens the door, and Eric was walking by.

"Hey babe, you look hot today," Will says in a failed high-pitched voice. Eric is fuming, and is about to punch him when Will slams the door in his face.

"OWIE, OW OW OW!" Eric screams like a girl when we hear the door collide with Eric's fist. We laugh. Sweet revenge to all the bad things he did to us.

"Shauna, you know the question," Will says.

"Dare." She replies, almost in a bored tone. Will's eyes light up. He whispers something to Zeke, and he comes back with some bread, grinning. Huh?

"I dare you to eat this loaf of bread." Will says. Shauna looks just as confused as I am, and shrugs. She eats about half a loaf, and she gets really giggly. OH! Amity bread! Realization shot through me.

"Trissy-poo, you look pretty!" she exclaims. "Zekey bear, you look veeeery hot today!" Shauna says, then bursts out laughing. "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!" she sings softly. We all laugh. She joins in the laughter, though not knowing why everyone is laughing.

TIME LAPSE

"How's your pet unicorn?" Zeke asks Shauna. Shauna looks confused.

"What unicorn? When did I ever have a unicorn, Ezekiel Pedrad?" she asks. Then she spots the bread, and laughs. "Game over," Zeke announces. I head back to our apartment and fall in to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Madison

Tobias's POV

_Because__ I'm happy come along if you feel like happiness is the youth!_

I bang my hand on the alarm beside my bed and shoot up. Today's job choosing day and the apartment assignments! I wonder what job Tris will choose. We never talked about it, so I have no idea.

I get ready and head to the Pit. Tris is already there, and so are all the other initiates. I catch Max talking to Tris, and hear

"Leader position…"

"Thanks…no… but Will…"

"I'll see…"

"Welcome to this year's initiates job choosing day and apartment assignments," Max shouts to the crowd. Immediately everyone stops talking. "The ranks are the following:

Tris (transfer)

Uriah (dauntless born)

Lynn (dauntless born)

Marlene(dauntless born)

Audrey (dauntless born)

Peter (transfer)

Will (transfer)

Christina (transfer

Andrew (dauntless born)

Leo (dauntless born)

"Because the jobs are given according to rankings, Tris Prior, ranked first, will choose now." I see Tris look at the positions available:

_Leader (1)_

_Faction ambassador (2)_

_Initiate Trainer (2)_

_Cook (1)_

_Nurse (1)_

_Fighting for entertainment (1)_

_Tattoo artist (1)_

_Fashion designer (1)_

"I would like to be an initiate trainer, and a faction ambassador," Tris states, satisfied with her choice. Murmurs spread through the crowd. Ranked first always chooses leader.

"Oh yes," Max bellows, shushing everyone. "Because of his actions, he has proved suitable for the leader position. Will, would you like to be a leader?" Max questions. Will's face lights up.

"Yes. Yes I would like to be a leader," Will replies eagerly. Peter shrieks.

"WHAT?! I have a higher ranking, but he still gets to be LEADER?!"

I glare at him along with Max.

"You are not suitable for the position, and for your outburst, you will be guarding the fence," Max replies. I mentally cheer. No one ever liked that kid. Peter grumbles.

"Uriah?"

"Initiate trainer and Cook,"

"Lynn?"

"Fighting for entertainment and watch out, I'm going to kick yaw losers' butts!" Everyone chuckles.

"Marlene?"

"Nurse,"

"Claire?"

"Tattoo artist,"

"Peter, you go to the fence,"

"Will, you're a leader,"

"Christina?"

"I get to choose?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah, because Peter got fence duty,"

"Oh, well definitely fashion designer!" she exclaims happily.

"Now, apartments." Before Max can continue, I walk to him.

"Can Tris live in my apartment?"

"Considering she has a government job, she should live in the glass building," he replies. I sigh.

"But, sure!" he replies. I look at him surprised, thinking it was a no.

TIME LAPSE

Tris's POV

Today's my first day as faction ambassador. Now, I live with Tobias, which is great! I wiggle out of Tobias's arm, and get ready for the day. I decide to go with a professional look, with a black peplum top and a black pencil skirt. I put in my gold hoop earrings and matching chain necklace. I apply some eyeliner, mascara, light rosy blush and bright red lipstick. I put on my black strappy heels and head to the meeting.

"Today, we will discuss the violence of Dauntless," A Candor named Madison says.

"I think Dauntless is to violent. Too many get injured, and more than all the other factions' members get killed," An Erudite says.

"But it's part of Dauntless," I say. "Yeah, some of us might do some crazy stuff, but it's just a part of the fun in Dauntless, it's a way we live! The way that we jump off moving trains, climb broken Ferris Wheels, even jumping off a building, not knowing what lies below, which is a thing you do if you want to become a member, is all ways we show how we're free, and daring. We aren't called the faction of bravery for nothing,"

"Everyone, discuss with each other." Erudite leader, Cara announces (who is Will's sister). We have a vote, who thinks Dauntless is bad, and it's even.

"Well, because the vote is tied, who thinks we should send a member from a different faction in to Dauntless and let them judge." Cara proposes. Mostly everyone agrees.

"We can't have Amity; they obviously would say Dauntless is way too violent. Abnegation is selfless and they would also think that because Dauntless is a tad bit self-indulgent. So it's between Erudite and Candor," Cara states.

"It should be a Candor: they tell only the truth," I say. "And if they don't, they would be disloyal to their faction," Everyone agrees. The Candor staying in Dauntless for two weeks is Madison.

"Meeting dismissed," Cara says.

Madison follows me and the leaders back to Dauntless, and when she gets there, she does an action I don't quite like.

**A/N New initiates are coming! Tell me in a review some of your favourite names? Because I have no good names. Mini cliffy!**


	5. Failed flirts and Drunk Prodigies

Madison walks to the Pit and Tobias just happens to be there! She spots him and whispers to me:

"He's a hottie," while giggling. She walks seductively over to Four. "Hi, I'm Madison," she says while batting her eyelashes furiously. I feel anger and jealousy boil inside me, but I don't show it. Fortunately, Tobias doesn't even glance at Madison. She frowns. He seems to be looking for someone-

"Tris! There you are!" he says while walking over to me. I smile shyly at him. Now Madison is the one looking ready to explode. But she pretends to keep her cool and says "Do you know each other?"

"Of course I do, she's my" he manages to get out before I put my hand on his Candor faction symbol on his back and dig my nail in it lightly so he gets a stinging sensation. He immediately understands that I didn't want Madison to know about us. (**Get it? Candor = honesty. Wants Four to lie? **)

"She's your what?" Madison asks impatiently.

"She's my friend," Tobias replies without any trace of emotion.

Madison's POV

Well, he, like, definitely qualifies as a total, mega-hot hottie! At least that pathetic Tris girl isn't his girlfriend, or else I would've ripped her head off. I mean, come on, she looks like a 12 year old, with no chest whatsoever! But I know the Dauntless are very hot because I am a Dauntless-born transfer, so I'll have some competition, just not the scrawny girl. I don't even understand how she got past Dauntless initiation! If I knew that hottie would be here, I definitely wouldn't have transferred. All I have to do is to turn on my Mad Charm and guys will be wrapped around my finger. I just got a brilliant idea to get the unknown-named hottie!

I go get lunch, and see that there are so many tempting trays of delicious food; chocolate cake, macaroni and cheese, so much! But I control myself and only get an apple, a few celery sticks and carrots. I spot hottie and 12 year old at a table with some other people. I sit right beside hottie and press my leg up against his. A girl sitting at the table stifles her laughter, probably at 12 year old sitting next to hottie. But to my surprise, hottie moves away from me in disgust, towards 12 year old. Well, he'll have second thoughts after lunch. I quickly finish my not satisfying lunch, and head to my room. I change into a sport bra and super short shorts. I go to the training room and see hottie, shirtless, training. Holy shiz, he has flaming abs! I walk into the training room, and pretends to seem helpless, punching the punching bags. He eyes my figure, but not in the way I wanted. I turn to see him give me a look of disgust, then a mischievous look. SCORE! He walks over to me.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

"Yeah, just trying to learn the way of the Dauntless," I reply while batting my fake eyelashes. He smirks and leaves the room. What? Oh, he's probably going to go strip for me! But he comes back with a man with way to many piercings.

"This is Eric. He will help you learn the way of the Dauntless," he says, and walks off. I groan.

Tobias' POV

Jeez, that girl will never stop flirting. I head home to find Tris on the couch, deep in thought. I sit beside her and wrap my arms around her and worship her neck with kisses. She chuckles.

"You really have low levels of self control, huh?" She asks, putting her head on my chest.

"When it comes to you, of course!" I reply, my deep blue eyes boring into her stormy light blue ones.

TIME LAPSE

When we head to dinner, I see Madison having a major storm of cramps, and she's sweaty and disgusting. Tris and I have a small dinner, because Zeke's having another party just for the sake of it.

We head to Zeke's and see the party on full blast. I decide to lay low on the alcohol, but Tris dives in. I chuckle, knowing I'll have to get hangover pills.

TIME LAPSE AGAIN

Tris's POV

Why is the room spinning sooo much? I stumble into, what's his name, Three or something. I look into his eyes and find a warming brown. Five has brown eyes, right? I kiss him hard, and I see another number boy looking at me in shock and hurt. Wait what? No, No, NO!

Zeke's POV

I stumble into Shauna, but she's really short today. Wonder why. She kisses me hard, and I do the same. I see number guy rush out the door, then I see Shauna sobbing. Wait, it's Tris!

**A/N Sorry for so many cliffies and not updating, but I'm now playing a saxophone and I'm super busy! Thanks! **


	6. Heartbroken

Four's POV

_Why would Tris kiss Zeke? I thought she actually liked me,_ I think._ There must be some reasonable explanation! Cries the logical voice in my brain. Well Tris is a player, so that's bullshit. I actually fell for her, god I even showed her my worst fears. And she decides to hook up with Zeke._ I punch a dent in the wall to mask my pain, deep down, that continues to burn. I go over to Shauna's suite. On the way, I keep asking myself. _Did I do anything wrong or bad? No, so why did Tris choose Zeke? _I knock on the door to hear light sniffling.

"Come in," Shauna says. She looks bad, with swollen, bloodshot eyes and a tear-stained face. But when she sees me, she puts up her defence, her mask.

"You must feel terrible," I say slowly. She chuckles.

"And you? Still feel as bright as the sun?" She asks with a small smile. I look down.

"Uh, no, just angry, and maybe, possibly, ok definitely heartbroken," I say, surprising myself. I am not one to talk all mushy. But Shauna doesn't look surprised, and if she is, she's hiding it well.

"No surprise there, even for you, Four," she says. And to my surprise, she pecks me on the cheek. "Now go back to your own suite," and she shuts the door. What?

Tris's POV

Currently, I was in Christina's room, which was unoccupied. _Why did you kiss him, why? _I scream at myself in my head. Now my chances were ruined. Tears dribbled down my cheek. I feel horrible. I bet Four hates me, and never wants to see me again. I bang my head on the wall. The pain is eating me away. That night, Four had this look of pain directed at me, followed by a glare. Those looks are burning me. Suddenly, I came face to face with Zeke. I gasp.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I shriek. He laughs.

"I picked the lock," he replies calmly.

"Couldn't you knock like sane people?" I ask, annoyed.

"Eh, too boring for yours truly." He says. "So know what?"

"Go apologize to Shauna. She's easier to talk to. I'll deal with Four, somehow." I tell him. He nods.

"See you later." And with that he leaves.

Shauna's POV

_Are you insane? Why did you kiss Four? Now he's going to go tell Zeke, and all your chances will be ruined, _cries a voice in my brain. _But if you do like Four, than be dauntless and tell him!_ Says another. Oh god… Zeke or Four? Zeke? Four? Well I definitely like Zeke, but since he kissed Tris, I'm not so sure. Four on the other hand is not terrible looking, but he's very secretive and private. For some reason, I'm not mad at Tris. She just seems too, well, like she isn't involved. Someone else knocks on my door, and mind you it's 7 in the morning. I pray it's not Four, but it's Zeke. I glare at him.

"What do you want," I demand. He looks hurt.

"I came to explain. Please, just listen for once to me?" He's practically begging me.

"…Alright…" I say doubtfully.

"So I was drunk, Tris was drunk, I thought you were her, she thought I was Four. So things happened, that's it. You know I love you, like a lot." He says and my head is spinning. Zeke loves me?

"Well…we're friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend? Sorry Zeke, but give me time." I reply. I desperately want to run into his arms, but he could be lying. He sighs.

"Oh, here's something I wanted to give you," he says and tosses something at me. I catch it, and I see a small sky blue box. It contains a beautiful diamond necklace, and engraved in it were the letters ZXS. It came with a note: _Shauna, I know you probably will never forgive me, and you will reject me, but do remember that I will always love you, no matter what. If you need help, know that you can come to me. Even if you insist to stop loving you, you harm me, you yell at me, I can and will not stop loving you. You'll always be my angel. Throw this in the shredder, stomp on this necklace, but just remember my words. Love, Zeke_ After I read that note, I cried even harder. I had to forgive him. I look up to talk to Zeke, but he already left. **A/N Review? For me? Please?**


End file.
